A Love & A Future Worth Fighting For
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: A One-Shotter Epilogue to the story: "Tommy and Katherine 8 years later." Tommy and Katherine go on a cruise which was something for teachers. But while on that cruise, Tommy and Katherine takes this time to reacquaint each other for the 3 years they missed. M for a reason so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: Well this is the aftermath of my story. A one-shotter aftermath of "Tommy & Katherine: 8 Years Later." This is a new update more details been put to this story. But unlike the story this is an M rated fic for a lovemaking scene so readers beware: if stories like this are not for you, then I suggest for you to please search for another story.

You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor the song "Fight For You" by Jason Derulo.

A Love and A Future Worth Fighting For

After the graduation of the Reefside high school students, Tommy and Katherine was getting ready to go on a teacher cruise for the entire Reefside school staff funded by Anton Mercer, Katherine was appointed the new literature teacher for the next semester at Reefside high so she was eligable to join. That and the fact that Tommy invited her as well. Tommy and Katherine left their house to go to the cruise ship and quickly boarded it. When the ship left and was in the middle of the ocean, Tommy was looking around to find where everything was and where he and Katherine would have dinner. Tommy was on an upper deck he soon looked down at the front of the ship and saw Katherine near the railing in her pink beach dress with fuchsia lipstick on her, this was a rare occasion for Tommy to see Katherine look just as beautiful whenever he has the chance to observe her at first glance. When they first met he was stunned at the first sight of her beauty, the time five years later at their Angel Grove High School reunion and just now. Whenever Tommy would think of Katherine, she would have that effect on him to amaze him with her beauty from head to toe. Tommy was now thinking of their time from their honeymoon after their session of lovemaking when they cuddled and spoke to each other.

_"Tommy?"_

_"Yes, Katherine?"_

_"When we were power rangers, did you ever look back and realize what was worth fighting for?"_

Tommy gave that some thought they were fighting to defend Earth from any kind of takeover or world- ending life-altering threats. Tommy answered her that they were fighting for world peace at the time. But Tommy missed out on Katherine's key words of the question: "what was worth" instead of "what we're." As Tommy gave Katherine another look he was on his way down to join her to give him his proper answer.

_After what has happened to us the last 3 years, I want to tell you now._

As Tommy still kept walking he started to think about the time from he met Katherine to now.

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -_

_I'd fight for you_

_Hey ba bum ba eh_

_ba bum ba eh_

_eh ba bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Hey ba bum ba eh_

_ba bum ba eh_

_eh ba bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Friends are cool but we both know_

_They don't wanna see us together_

_Don't wanna lose what I live for_

_I'm willing to do whatever_

_'Cause I don't wanna see you cry_

_Give our love another try_

_I bet we get it right this time_

_As long as you're prepared to fight_

_I don't wanna live another day_

_Without your body next to me_

_I'm not gonna let them break us down_

_'Cause baby I know now_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_I'd fight for you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_I'd fight for you_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_I'd fight for you_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for_

_What they say it don't even matter_

_They don't really understand_

_Without each other, we are barely breathing_

_Let's get air in these hearts again_

_'Cause I don't wanna see you cry_

_Give our love another try_

_I bet we get it right this time_

_As long as you're prepared to fight prepared to fight_

_I don't wanna live another day (No)_

_Without your body next to me (No)_

_I'm not gonna let them break us down_

_'Cause baby I know now (Know now, know now)_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_I'd fight for you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_I'd fight for you_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_I'd fight for you_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for_

_I'd fight for you_

_Hey ba bum ba eh_

_ba bum ba eh_

_eh ba bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Hey ba bum ba eh_

_ba bum ba eh_

_eh ba bum ba eh_

_If you've got someone that's worth fighting for_

_Don't let nobody hold you down let me hear you say_

_Whoa (Whoa)_

_Oh, Whoa (Oh, whoa)_

_If you've found someone that's worth dying for_

_The one you can't live without let me hear you say_

_Whoa (Whoa)_

_Oh, Whoa (Oh, Whoa)_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_I'd fight for you_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_I'd fight for you_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for_

_Whoo!_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_I'd fight for you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_I'd fight for you_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_I'd fight for you_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for_

Tommy was close to the front of the boat he ran into Anton and Elsa.

"Hey Tommy."

"Anton."

"Tonight is a slow dance night. Say you'll join us in a double date."

"Well I probably try to make it. If not then I hope we can take a rain check on it."

Anton and Elsa looked at Katherine and kind of figured why they would have to wait another time Anton knew and understood because he was there when Katherine explained to Tommy about what happened.

"Maybe some other time." Anton said. And he and Elsa left to go to dinner. Tommy got to Katherine who was still looking out into the ocean she felt hands wrapped around her waist and looked to see that it was Tommy.

"Katherine... To answer your question properly..."

"What question?"

"The question you asked me 3 years ago on our honeymoon. It made me realize the chance to live another day, to dream another day. The chance to see what life has in store for everybody. But mostly for me the chance of us being together again, the chance to live our dreams and to fulfill our needs, the chance of having you near me. It was all worth it. It was all worth fighting for."

"Oh, Tommy..."

"I've been losing you in many ways Katherine. I meant what I said in my note I left when you was in a coma. They love of my friends, my family, real and ranger, and your love was worth fighting for."

Katherine started to shed tears she suddenly took Tommy's hand and guided them to their room. When they got back Katherine started to kiss him. And Tommy ended up returning the kiss.

"If only you knew... How much... I missed you... Katherine." Tommy was saying between kisses.

"Which is why... I brought... Us here. To make up... For 3 years... Of our... Lost... Time."

Katherine started to take off Tommy shirts until he was completely topless. After 3 years of missing Tommy, she needed this, she needed him. Next it was Tommy's turn to undress her. He slowly unzipped the back of her dress and started to kiss his way down her body. Making her moan every time his lips met with her flesh.

"Oh, Tommy... How I've missed your touch!"

Katherine only had on her fuchsia pink bikini set, but Tommy only took off her bottom part of the bikini. Tommy started to smell the essence of his waiting wife's core, for 3 years he has missed not only Katherine herself, but her body. Tommy was giving one small pleasurable lick after another, making Katherine inhale sharply she felt like she was in paradise yet again.

"Oh my goodness, Tommy!"

Before Tommy could continue he lied Katherine on the bed and slowly took off her shoes and bikini top, then he began to continue licking. As Katherine held onto Tommy's head, she bit her lower lip began to moan even louder at the intense pleasure she was receiving from her hero. Tommy stopped and placed two fingers inside her while he came up to face her. They looked at each other so lovingly before they embraced themselves in another kiss. Tommy could feel her walls tightening around his fingers she was close to her first orgasm but suddenly Tommy stopped.

"Tommy, why did you stop? I need you."

"Believe me Katherine, I wasn't done yet."

Tommy reach into one of the drawers for a condom. He quickly took off the rest of his clothes before putting it on. After that he positioned himself on top of her and placed himself inside her. As he was doing that Katherine was shedding tears at the pleasure of finally being one with her husband after all these years. It was pretty much a fair trade for Katherine to know how much Tommy missed her, because she was in a coma thinking how much she missed Tommy and wishing she woke up soon. Tommy could see the tears in her eyes and after years of missing her he couldn't help but shed a tear or two too. He quickly kissed her passionately and started to go slow giving her pleasure worth the three years she missed.

"Oh, Tommy! Please go deeper!"

The deeper Tommy went the more Katherine was drowning in her own pleasure. Tommy went a little bit faster but kept on going deeper at the same time. Tommy could feel Katherine's walls clenching up again and on purpose he pulled out. Katherine started to shed more tears. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with Tommy. Why wouldn't he give her the release the feeling of finally being free? One simple orgasm could do it.

"Katherine, please trust me on this. I love you too much to think that I'm not being selfish here."

"Then please let me come."

Tommy wiped her new forming tears and placed himself back inside her. And the moment he did that, Katherine's legs quickly wrapped his waist. This was it for Tommy, there was no turning back.

"Thank you for being patient... Katherine."

"Tommy?"

"I love you."

Tommy continued by going deeper and deeper inside her.

"Oh, Katherine..."

"Tommy...!"

He kept on going deeper. It was like he was searching for something to activate inside him. But after one more push he found it.

_This is it. _Tommy thought as he looked at Katherine who was looking back at him after a long while, Tommy broke the silence.

"Oh, Katherine! I can't wait!"

"Tommy!"

He suddenly went as fast as he could, pumping inside her like he was waiting for something inside her to explode, something to be free from. And Katherine could feel it, however it was slowly building.

"Oh yes, Tommy! Keep going! Oh, keep going Tommy!"

"Don't worry, I will make you feel free."

Tommy kept on going, their bodies were close to each other. Katherine's hand was around the back of Tommy's neck while the other was on his back and Tommy's hands were both on Katherine's back. They were soon close to their own orgasms Katherine knew Tommy was close because he was going the fastest that he ever went and Tommy knew Katherine was close because her legs and her walls for the third time were squeezing tighter around him.

"Oh Tommy! I'm about to come!"

"Me too! Let's do it together!"

"Oh yes, Tommy! Yes!"

"Katherine!"

"Tommy!"

They both exploded at the same time. Kissing each other fiercely and quickly. This was the happiest day of both their lives after years of seeing each other on and off through long periods of time it was all over they never want to lose each other again they were too good to be broken apart. As Katherine was riding her orgasms she was quickly bucking and trembling underneath him. Tommy was partially paralyzed. That was the best lovemaking they ever had. The only regret Tommy and Katherine had was this being safe they would rather save this kind of stamina for when they plan on making a baby but they figured if there's a will there's a way. When the orgasms were over Tommy looked at Katherine who had her eyes closed for a second. He was shedding tears as he finally had the feeling to make his wife happy, to make her feel alive and free. And Katherine was happy to be back to her husband. She opened her eyes and was shedding tears as well as she looked at him.

"Katherine... The moment we just now shared, this moment, and many others that we'll have in the future. This was most definitely worth fighting for."

"I never want to be apart from you again Tommy Oliver. I love you."

"I love you too, Katherine Oliver."

They both looked outside and found out that the night was still young. They shared one long passionate kiss before making love yet again which after that time had made the. Tired that they ended up going to sleep with the plan on getting through the cruise so they could go home and be in the comfort of their own home.

The night when they got home and they were in their bed after hours upon hours of making love, Katherine got up and was looking down at Tommy.

"Katherine..."

"Yes Tommy?"

"When you first saw me what did you think?"

"Dashing, Daring, someone in which I needed friend-wise but I had no idea you were that loving when we got together. What about you, what did you think when you first saw me?"

"In one word, it was something that we all knew you were and you still are the prime example of today: Amazing."

"Hmm, the amazing Katherine, wife of the famous paleontologist and the best Power Ranger in Power Rangers history: Dr. Thomas Oliver."

Tommy suddenly had a smile on his face.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Did you just call me Thomas?"

Katherine smiled back jokingly.

"Yes I did. The only way I'll call you that is if I'm mad."

"In which I hope it will be in a long time if not never."

"Of course."

"But I thought you didn't like anybody calling me Thomas."

"Only I should have that exception... babe."

"Well only you can say my name like that and get away with it... beautiful."

"Indeed I can."

Katherine leaned down to kiss her husband.

"I just have a question Kat."

"What is it?"

"Since when did you had a crush on me?"

"Even after Rita's spell? I still did. My only hope back then was I wish we met under different circumstances."

"Well if you had this huge crush on me why didn't you say something when me and Kim broke up? I mean sure I needed time."

"Tommy, I wanted to be your friend first, just look at what my decision did."

"Yeah. And I can see clearly now."

"Hm-hm."

They shared another kiss.

"But what I just don't get is why you would put your crush for me aside when you secretly paired me with Heather."

"I know, bad idea huh?"

"No, not really. Just Ditzy."

"Ditzy?"

"Yeah."

All of a sudden Katherine took Tommy's pillow and placed it over his head. Tommy tossed the pillow aside as they both ended up laughing and they kept on kissing until they went to sleep.

When September came around Tommy and Katherine had started their Careers together and was able to leave together to go home when school was over. After he and Katherine helped out a group of future rangers for one more time, they were teleported back to Reefside and to their home to continue teaching at Reefside. They spent a couple of years before they had a child in which then they now became a family. It was everything both Tommy and Katherine wanted. And sometime later in the future they were introduced to Kira and Trent's Daughter when they came back to Reefside.

Author's Note: Well guys that was it. Thank you for sticking with the story and I hope to see you follow/favor/review my other stories as well Once again thank you and Happy reading.


End file.
